


Daddy Dean

by recklesslyrainbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester Has No Filter, Dean Winchester Has a Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester has no shame, Dean really likes teasing Sam, Funny, I Love You, I'm Going to Hell, Other, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is So Done, V funny, curious! Sam Winchester, daddy kink! Dean Winchester, i wrote this during school, plz enjoy, steamy scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesslyrainbow/pseuds/recklesslyrainbow
Summary: Sam finds out Dean has a daddy kink in a less than pleasant way and is very confused.





	Daddy Dean

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while i should've been working on my homework for my college classes, but here we are. anyways, enjoy the product of my procrastination and fangirl tendencies. feel free roast me in the comments if it sucks lol. also, feel free to send me any requests. i can't guarantee i'll be able to do them all, but i will certainly try my best.

"Are you going to help me, daddy?" The girl whined while batting her long, fake eyelashes at Dean. She let out a keening sound as she ground her body up against his while Dean leaned against the wall with a smug look on his face. He leisurely ran his hands up and down her sides – his hands lingering around her breasts.

"Daddy would be happy to, but you've got to tell me what you need, sweetheart." Dean drawled, his voice sounding thick and husky. Sam watched from around the corner of the hallway – absolutely frozen from how shocked and appalled he was. His jaw was practically sweeping the floor as he watched the whole situation unfold with absolute disbelief.

He was Dean's brother and they were very close, of course. He knew that Dean was absolutely no stranger to prowling bars and finding one-night stands, but this was something he would've never expected. He knew that Dean was probably into some kinkier stuff behind closed doors, but he would've never guessed in his wildest dreams that Dean had a daddy kink. Sam knew that daddy kinks were actually fairly common today, but he had never been quite able to wrap his head around the whole thing. He never could understand the appeal of it – how did someone do something like that and not think about their actual parents?

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of loud moaning – he snapped out of his stunned stupor and quietly stomped down the hallway. All he wanted to do was get away from that whole situation. The whole situation just made him really uncomfortable. He walked as quickly as possible to his room and turned on some music to block out any sounds that might be able to reach down the hallway. Even so, even when he was away from them, he couldn't stop thinking about the whole thing; it was bothering him. He shook his head and decided to do some reading to hopefully take his mind off of it.

He tried to just mind his own business and forget about that whole encounter, but he couldn't. There was something about it that just got to him. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about it whenever his mind would wander. He wanted to talk about it with Dean, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. How do you broach that kind of subject? He knew that Dean was not shy by any standards, and would probably just chuckle and answer any questions Sam had with some snarky and graphic responses and a twinkle in his eye. But, that wasn't what Sam wanted; Sam wanted to try to better understand the appeal of the kink as a whole by trying to understand what Dean got out of it.

A few days passed – Sam and Dean were relaxing with drinks in the library after a rough case. They were sitting in contented silence while Sam was doing some leisurely research and Dean probably watched porn. Sam decided that now was probably the best opportunity he was going to get in a while to try to bring up what was bothering him. He cleared his throat, watching Dean and hoping that he would raise his head. Sam knew that he was going to have to actually use his words eventually, but he was still really uncomfortable and unsure about how to start the conversation. When Dean, unsurprisingly, didn't raise his head Sam sighed and decided to say something.

His mouth felt dry and he swallowed nervously as he said, "Dean." He knew that he still hadn't committed to the conversation yet and could brush it off as something else. Just because he addressed Dean didn't mean that he couldn't still talk about some nonsense and put off having this conversation. Dean raised his head from looking at his laptop and made a questioning sound. Sam decided to just say it. "You had a girl here the other night, didn't you?" Sam questioned, starting off small before trying to build his way up to the conversation he really wanted. Dean looked down at his laptop and chuckled with a smug smirk on his face.

"Yeah, what about it, Sammy?" Dean questioned with that stupid twinkle in his eyes again.

"I just so happened to, uh… hear you guys." Sam said quietly, wincing at the way that sounded. He knew that sounded bad. He knew that sounded like he was some kind of creep that jerked off to others enjoying their alone time.

"Really, Sammy?" Dean questioned, his voice dripping with humor from the whole situation. "Did you enjoy it, Sammy?" Dean teasingly said with that stupid fucking smile on his face. Sam huffed and rolled his eyes; he didn't know why he even bothered. He should've known that Dean would do something like this – he did know that Dean would do something like that.

"You know that's not what I mean, Dean," Sam said. He was beginning to get aggravated with the idiot that was his brother. Why couldn't Dean do him a favor and not be an asshole for once?

"Then what do you mean, Sammy?" Dean practically sang. He knew exactly what Sam was trying to talk about, and he was just being a dick because that was what he did. He was Sam's older brother and he would never get tired of teasing him.

"She called you daddy, Dean!" Sam exclaimed, exasperated with his brother teasing him. All he wanted was for Dean to give him a serious answer for once. Dean laughed and leaned back in his chair – he was entirely comfortable with the whole situation, he might've even been enjoying it.

"Yeah, so what, Sammy? You don't like that?" Dean questioned, clasping his hands together and leaning forward on his knees. Sam squirmed in his chair a little bit. He felt so embarrassed about the whole situation and really just wanted it to end it; but, he had already come this far. He wasn't going to give up now until he got some kind of serious answer of Dean, which he knew was a real feat. But, he was determined. "It doesn't get your rocks off when a girl calls you daddy?" Dean added in slightly graphic detail just to tease Sam. Sam stared back at Dean with a disgusted look on his face.

Dean decided to mock Sam a little bit more by imitating the high-pitched moaning of a woman saying the dreaded thing that poor Sam just couldn't understand. Sam was done. Sam gave up on getting a serious answer out of Dean the second Dean started making those noises like an immature hormonal teenage boy in high school. Sam rolled his eyes so hard they practically rolled out of his sockets and back into his skull before getting up and exasperatedly walking down the hallway. All he wanted was a serious answer; but, of course, Dean had to do something like this.

He retreated to his room and threw himself onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling as he thought about how horribly that conversation had gone. He huffed irritably and tossed one of his arms over his eyes as if it would rewind time and stop that embarrassing waste of a conversation from ever happening. He decided that the best thing he could do, would probably be to just pretend like it never happened; So, he tried his best to pretend like the whole situation from hearing his brother having sex, to confronting him about his daddy kink never happened.

He flopped around like a dying fish in his bed that night while he was trying to find a comfortable sleeping position. It was one of those nights where every position felt uncomfortable, and he just couldn't go to sleep. When he finally did get to sleep it was technically the next day, so, in a very Dean fashion, he ended up sleeping in later than he usually would.

He woke up the next morning to Dean yelling, "Sammy!" Sam groaned and rolled over, wiping his eyes and laying there for a moment. He thought about how this whole day was already so strange and he had only just woken up. It was like he and Dean had switched roles. He got up and got ready as quickly as possible before searching around the place for Dean. When he couldn't find him inside, he realized that Dean was probably outside waiting for him. He walked outside and, sure enough, Dean was leaning against the Impala outside.

"We've got a case, Sammy! Get in," Dean exclaimed in an almost cheerful manner. In his sleepy stupor, Sam didn't notice anything weird about Dean's behavior. If he were fully awake he would've taken note of how unusually cheerful Dean was. If he were awake he would've been suspicious. Sam nods in reply and makes his way to the car before slipping into the passenger seat. Dean climbed in after him and with a mischievous smile pressed play on his phone, causing the speakers in the car to begin blaring the sounds of some daddy kink porn. The sounds of extremely loud exaggerated moaning and Dean's evil laughing immediately knocked Sam out of the fatigued daze he was in.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, feeling his blood begin to boil with anger at his brother. One glance at Dean showed that he was hunched over in the driver seat, wheezing with laughter as tears gathered in his eyes. For a moment, it appeared that Dean tried to say something, but he was laughing so hard that nothing would come out. Sam couldn't stand staying in the car with his brother for even a second longer. "Have fun doing this case on your own, Dean!" Sam yelled. Dean immediately stopped laughing.

"Wait, Sam!" Dean yelled as Sam climbed out of the car and slammed the passenger door shut so hard that the car shook. Sam stormed off towards the bunker, practically having steam pouring from his ears. "WAIT, SAM!" Dean yelled, trying to sound serious this time. Sam huffed and turned around, seething. "It's a lot of work for me to do a whole case on my own!" Dean whined, hoping Sam would show some sympathy. Sam gave Dean the middle finger as he walked into the bunker and slammed the door.


End file.
